The Key
by lil.angel.on.earth
Summary: Yugi and his friends have faced the most desructional card ever played, the Seal of Oricaouncos, but was it really the most dangerous card? They soon learn, there is a much greater card, and with it comes a more greater price.


**AHHH! MY 1st YU-GI-OH STORI,HOW X-CIT'N!

* * *

Ch 1: The Favor**

"Ah, October's here at last." Yugi Moto exclaimed as he walked home from school. Indeed September had swept by in a breeze. It had been a few months since he had dueled Dartz, and things seemed to be going well. Although, when he arrived home, a little something unexpected happened.

"Grandpa I'm home." Yugi cried, rushing into the card shop.

"Yugi, good timing, the post just delivered this. It's for you." Mr. Moto smiled, handing Yugi a package. Yugi thanked his grandfather and dashed upstairs. When he got to his room, the pharaoh, Yami, decided to come in.

"_What is it?" _

"Don't know. There's no return address, but it feels pretty heavy."

"_Well, don't just stand there. Why don't you open_ it?" Yami chuckled. Yugi tore off the wrapping and gasped. It was a video tape….from Pegasus! Yugi remembered the last videos he had received from Pegasus and they always led him to some kind of adventure.

"_Do you think it's safe?"_ Yami asked, cautiously.

"I'm not sure, but there's only one way to find out right?" Yugi smiled weakly, putting the tape in.

"_Be careful Yugi. We can only imagine what Pegasus has in store for us."_ Yami warned, remembering the last video as well. Yugi nodded and pressed 'play.' It started off normal, until Pegasus appeared on the screen, with his childish smile:

"**Yugi, my dear boy, it's been a while. You can't imagine how delighted I am to have this little chat with you. Oh, how I've missed you greatly. You can't imagine how lonely I have been with everyone gone and off. (Coughs) I'm sure you've been trying your darn hardest to come up with a conclusion why I have sent you, yet another, lovely message. (Clears his throat) I have a small favor to ask of you, dear Yugi, one that I can only trust in your hands. What I'm about to say to you is confidential and it will never be repeated after this very second. I have a very strong hunch that a stalker has been watching my every move, at every moment since the whole Seal of Oricaouncos**(sorri, I don't know if i'm spell'n it right) **incident. I believe it has something to do with my Duel Monster's profession and I'm willing to bet that who ever is behind all this will stop at no cost to get what they want, so my security has been absurdly tightened. Seeing as my security can only go so far, they can't do what I'm about to ask you to do. It's a matter of great importance, and I can only hope you will accomplish it successfully. If you will check inside the package I am sending you, you should find a duel monster's card."**

Yugi looked around and found the card on the floor. As he continued listening to Pegasus' instructions, he gazed at the person on the card.

It was a girl about the same age as Yugi, but she seemed on the short side. She had flowing silver hair, which oddly reminded him of Pegasus'. She had the same playful eyes as Pegasus' as well, and Yugi couldn't help but gape at the resemblances. They were too similar, it was just plain scary.

"**Just darling isn't she? She's my beloved niece. (**Okay, so here's the 411. I made up her, so don't go gett'n all conuzd) **Her name is Georgiana and it's a great importance you keep a firm grip on this card, for you will have to identify yourself with it, for she will not allow you to be in her company." **

"Why would I need to identify myself? And what does he mean about being allowed in her company?" Yugi thought, looking from the card to Pegasus.

"_I have a very strange feeling about this Yugi,"_ Yami warned.

"**I'm supposed to be spending this month with this young angelic lady, but my security won't allow my departure. And I couldn't very well cancel our little rendezvous so this is where you come in."**

"Exactly how do I come into all of this?" Yugi asked. Yami shrugged, and the two continued to watch the video, with both interest and worry.

"**My favor is this. I need you to escort this beautiful creature to _the_ national Kiba airlines, where she will be handed to the man himself." **

"Kaiba's in on this too?" Yugi asked, completely shocked. _"This doesn't seem to be something Kaiba would get roped into."_

"**I know it may seem surprising, yes, I find it a joke myself, but I have spoken to Kaiba directly. He has given permission for this delivery to be taken place at his personal airlines, where she'll be flown off in his own private jet. **

**Well, I think that covers it. I sincerely hope you will keep my precious Georgiana safe at all times, dear Yugi. It is again, of great importance that you get her to Kiba airlines unharmed. I wish you best of luck on your little journey Yugi. It begins on the 1st of October. You are to meet Georgiana in city's park at 6 o'clock sharp. Then you must drive her to Domino City, and arrive at Kaiba airlines at 7 on the dot. I thank you for your services, Yugi, and I do intend to repay you for them. So whenever you need a favor, do not hesitate to ask. And please, let no harm come to her." **

And with that, the video stopped, and left Yugi's mind buzz with thought.

"So, I'm supposed to find her and drive her to Domino. I'm not even sure I should do this?" Yugi doubted, looking at the card.

"_Yugi, it's your decision. We've been through rougher ones, if I recall, and we've gotten through them in one piece,"_ Yami assured.

"Yeah," Yugi agreed, smiling, "You're right Yami. We have been through worse. I mean. What harm could come out of this?"

"_Then, we better get going. Pegasus said to meet her at the park at 6."_

"You're right." Yugi remembered, looking at the clock which read 5:45.

"_Well, get dressed, you also better tell your grandfather you need a drive."_ Yami suggested.

"Nah, I could ask Joey." Yugi said, walking to the phone and was about to dial Joey's number, when Yani stopped him.

"What's wrong?"

"_Do you think we should let the others in on this? I mean, we don't know what we're getting ourselves into so we don't know if them being apart of this will bring them into the danger." _

"What do you mean?"

"_I mean, Pegasus said, that he suspects the person will stop at nothing to get what Pegasus has, so who knows?" _

"True, but they may be able to help us get her there I mean Joey did get that car he bought a few weeks ago."

"_I guess, but what I don't understand is why he wouldn't get his own private jet to pick her up?"_

"Hey, he's Pegasus; he's always done things weirdly."

"_But in the end, they always make sense. Plus, I'm beginning to think she might be apart of this whole thing as well. And that's why Pegasus is going trough such high limits to get her to him. I bet that's why he didn't use his jet. It would attract attention to his niece and whoever's been stalking him would take this to his advantage."_

"Yeah, or he could just be overprotective. I mean he did sound like it on the video."

"_I suppose."_

"Listen, we'll just ask Joey to not ask questions and drive us there," Yugi assured, dialing Joey's number.

Unknown to him, someone was watching him, in a nearby tree.

* * *

"Do you see her?" Yugi asked, as he searched through the people pasting by. 

"_No, I don't. Which has me worried,"_ Yami admitted. While Yugi continued searching, he didn't notice the group of people sneaking up behind him. As the group got closer, they jumped at him from behind, causing him to cry out.

"Gotcha!" shouted a teenage girl.

"Tea, what are you doing here," Yugi asked, surprised seeing one of his best friends.

"Well, I heard from a little birdie that you were going on a road trip to Domino City and I decided to invite myself along." Tae explained.

"A little birdie?" Yugi thought, and turned to face Joey's younger sister, Serenity. Of course who else would Joey tell, but the girl he most loved?

"I'm sorry Yugi. Was I wrong to tell?" Serenity asked, worried at Yugi's expression.

"Well, not really and sort of," Yugi smiled weakly, but someone bumped into him. Yugi tried to catch them, but he heard the person fell backwards.

"Sorry, about that," Yugi apologized and extended out his arm. The person brushed themselves off, and looked at Yugi expectedly. Yugi couldn't tell if the person was examining him, but they looked him up and down. They wore baggy jean pants, and an over large green coat, which was odd considering it was brightly sunny. They had a pair of huge sunglasses covering their eyes and a white scarf covering their mouth. On their back was a backpack that seemed to be made for a laptop and a tool belt that seemed to have numerous pockets and holders. Although, what caught Yugi's attention was the two long pieces of silver hair, that snuck from out of the under the hat they had on, and framed the person's face. Yugi pulled out the card he had gotten from Pegasus and looked at it. He was right! The picture showed Georgiana had the same pieces of hair that framed her face as well. Feeling awkwardly stupid, Yugi whispered,

"Georgiana, is that you?"

"Card." She demanded. Yugi gave her the card as he instructed and she grabbed it. After a few minutes, she exclaimed,

"It's about time. I thought you weren't going to show."

"Sorry, I got the package today, so it was short noticed."

"Yugi, is this a friend of yours?" Serenity asked, looking at the two. Yugi, finally realizing the two girls were still with him, thought of an explanation.

"Well, you see," he tried, but was cut off.

"Who are they," Georgiana hissed in his ear.

"They're my friends. It's okay, I won't tell them. They're here to give us a ride, that's all." Yugi explained, but Georgiana didn't buy it.

"I don't trust them."

"Then trust me. They're just here to drive you to Domino City."

"We're still here you know," Tea snapped, hating the whispering, between the two.

"Yes, she's my friend. Her name is…..Ana." Yugi blurted. Georgiana seemed to have tensed as he hoped his friends would believe him.

"Well, it's a pleasure meeting you Ana," Tea said, extending a hand. Georgiana just glared, although Tea couldn't see it through the thick glasses.

"She's a bit shy," Yugi said, as Tea lowered her hand.

"Oh, okay. So are we going then," Serenity asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Yugi said, beginning to walk with them, but Georgiana grabbed his arm.

"You're not actually letting them drive us to Domino City, are you?" she hissed.

"Of course I am. Don't worry. I'll be with you all the way if that comforts you," Yugi assured. Georgiana seemed to have settled, but she refused to leave Yugi's side.

* * *

Once meeting up across the street, the group found Joey and Tristan sitting in Joey's car. **(Okay another 411. Joey owns a car. 2 seatr in the front, 2 seatr in the back, and 3 seatr in the very back. I'm not very good with cars, so sorri)**

"Alright, everyone in, move it people, move it. We're burning daylight." Joey cried as the group came into view.

"Jeez Joey, what's the rush?" Tea asked as they loaded up, but it was Serenity who answered

"He doesn't want to be late with his date with Mai." The group looked at Joey for his reaction, and if they didn't know better they would've sworn they saw him blushing.

"Never thought I'd live to see the day, Joey Wheeler getting over excited about something besides Duel Monsters," Tristan teased, nudging Joey in the rib.

"Well, let's get going. We wouldn't want your little Valentine to keep waiting." Tea laughed. As Joey put the car in gear, and pulled out, someone ran behind the car.

"Whoa!" Joey cried and pressed the brakes. When the car came to a halt, another guy came out of nowhere and jumped onto the hood of the car. Both Tea and Serenity screamed, as Joey began yelling at the person.

"Just who do you think you are, huh, mister?" Then, the man pulled out a gun from his pocket and pointed it at the group.

"Nobody move." The man cried, while other men came on both sides of Tristan and Joey, also holding poised guns. All of a sudden, out of the corner of his eye, Yugi glanced as the man who ran behind the car, open Georgiana's door and grab her around the arms. **(Okay, so if any1's confuzd 'bout the positions, it's Joey in the driver's seat, Tristan in shotgun, Yugi and Ana in the seats behind, and Serenity and Tea behind them.)**

"Ana!" Yugi yelled jumping out of his seat and grabbed Georgiana's legs, as the guy pulled Georgiana out of her seat. The man closest to him, pulled his trigger and the side window's glass shattered into millions of pieces. Everyone shouted/ screamed and Yugi felt a bullet hit him in the arm.

"Yugi!" the group screamed, in terror. Both Joey and Tristan felt rage boil into them and they both trusted their rolled up fists at the guys nearest them and knocked them both out. Too busy watching the scene in the back, the man didn't notice when Joey put the car in drive and backed up. The man on the hood lost his balance and fell over, but the man who held on to Ana didn't let go.

"Let go of her!" Tea screamed to the stranger, throwing her purse at the man's head. When it made contact, the man let go and yowled in pain. He release Ana, and was dumped somewhere in the road. Joey didn't stop to look back, but kept on driving.

* * *

He didn't stop until they were in front of Yugi's house. **(Okay, I know I should have them drive to the hospital or the police, but they're in a state of panic and you know anime. Plus I need to have the group come here, for future reasons.)**

"Who the hell were they?" Joey cried as he rushed out of the car.

"Not, now Joey. We need to get Yugi to a hospital." Tea screamed. As she and Serenity seated Yugi up. The group hustled him out of the car and into the house, where they met the site of their lives. Inside, the card shop was a complete wreck. The front counter's glass had been shattered and racks of cards had been thrown off the walls. Yugi felt his insides come out.

"Grandpa!" he yelled, trying to get up, but couldn't even stand. There was no answer. At that the group made their way upstairs and searched for Ms. Moto. As they entered the second floor, it was no better. When they found Yugi's devastated room, they cleaned off his bed and let him rest.

"We got to get this place cleaned up," Tristan noted.

"But we should call the police first, right. I mean some freak just broke into the house," Joey exclaimed.

"But we have to get Yugi to a hospital, so we should call an ambulance," Serenity noted, but Yugi shot up.

"No, we have to call Kaiba."

"What! Are you crazy, Yug? Why do we need to call that creep," Joey shouted. Yugi clearly knew about the tension between Kaiba and Joey, but he had hoped that Joey would see past that.

"We just do, okay." Yugi argued.

"No way, Yug. We are not calling him." Tristan agreed. So they continued to decide on which department to call first.

* * *

Meanwhile, Georgiana was already taking action. 

"Seto Kaiba," Georgiana demanded at the speaker, and then a sickening voice answered on the other end.

"You must be that little wench that's supposed to be here in exactly 28 minutes. What do you want?"

"Something has come up and has delayed us in our delivery."

"Listen you piece of filth, your uncle has asked us to assure your departure at Kiba airlines and that's all. So I don't have time to deal with your little messes."

"But this has to do with my escort Yugi Motou. He's hurt, and I don't think he's able to come."

"So why are you talking to me, get him to a hospital."

"But, if he goes, that'll definitely attract attention. The media will be sure to be there. I mean he is Yugi Moto."

"So?"

"So, if he attracts attention. And I mean a lot of attention; the men who came and attacked both us and Yugi's house will come and take this to their advantage."

"Well, I'm sorry to say, but that's your problem, not mine."

"Kiba, you idiot, you have no idea what will happen if the men do come."

"I couldn't care less. Who do you think you are, giving me, Seto Kiba, orders? So what if you're Pegasus' niece, it doesn't give you any higher authority than me. You're just a filthy snake, just like him."

"Kiba, if you don't wait another hour or two, you'll have no authority at all."

"All I am asked to do is to have you here in 26 minutes or less, and boot you on a plane. And if Yugi cannot do his part of the delivery, you can just tell your uncle that he won't be seeing his niece any time soon." And with that a loud click was heard on the receiver. Georgiana glared at the phone, cursing Kiba and decided to search for an emergency kit.

* * *

"So that settles it. We'll call the ambulance, then the police, and then we'll clean this place up." Joey counted off. As they walked out of the room, Georgiana pasted them and snuck in. When she locked the door, she pulled out her emergency kit and placed her backpack on the bed. 

"Georgiana, what are you doing?" Yugi asked, seeing her.

"What does it look like? I'm going to take that bullet out." Georgiana explained.

"How can you? Have you taken training?"

"Yes, and no." she answered, placing a kind of ointment and bandages next to Yugi. Then she ushered to her backpack, and said, "Destruction." Then, a ringing came from the pack's lock and it clicked open. After carefully taking out what ever was inside, Yugi could see it was a laptop. It seemed very proficient and highly upgraded. Georgiana did some typing until she finally found what she was looking for. Then, she turned to Yugi and went through the kit. Along with the kit Yugi noticed she had a pain of tweezers, and a spray can of something. She picked up the can and pointed it at Yugi's face. Yugi sat in shock as she said, "Sorry Yugi, but I need to get to Kiba." Then she pressed the button on the top and a light gas filled Yugi's face. Before he could cover his mouth, he was drifting into darkness.

"_Yugi!"_ Yami cried. When Georgiana made sure he was asleep, she went to work. She then went through her tool belt and pulled out a pair of clean rubber gloves and a tiny needle with a clear liquid. She put the gloves on and took the needle, piercing it through his arm. When she was done, she placed it in a sort of case on his bedside. Then she tried removing the millennium puzzle but a bright light shot out of it.

"Ah," Georgiana cried, as Yami appeared before her.

"What have you done?" he demanded, trying to get up, but he felt numb.

"I thought you'd be angry. My uncle says you two have a very strong bond," Georgiana said calmly.

"You know who I am?" Yami asked.

"Yes, I do. You're the spirit of the millennium puzzle. My uncle has told me of the shadow game with you and I must say I'm amazed to see you myself."

"Why can't I move?"

"It's the serum; it's paralyzing your muscles so you won't feel any pain. I carry it in my tool belt for emergencies. Although, the effect will probably wear off by the time he wakes up. Since I didn't use too much, should be in exactly half an hour or less,.

"Do you think you can do a surgery in less than half an hour?" Yami asked.

"I don't think I know. Plus I've hacked into the hospital's system and with that I can learn what to do." Yami glanced over at the laptop and read what seemed like a code.

"How can you intemperate that?"

"It's a hobby of mine to learn these sorts of things. Now I'm going to search for the bullet so I need you to keep still." Before further arguing, Georgiana took out a tiny knife and began cutting Yugi's skin, blood oozing out but she had a towel and plenty of tissue ready. No sooner than she had started, she breathed out heavily.

"Thank god, it didn't go to deep. I should be able to get it out, with out going too deep into the arm." She took the tweezers and carefully reached toward the bullet. In a matter of seconds, she held the bullet in her palm and was wiping the blood away. During all of this Yami watched in amazement.

"Alright, all done. Now all he needs is some rest. And then we can continue on with my delivery," Georgiana sighed, placing ointment on the cut. She took out a thin sewing needle, and began sewing the skin together with thread, Yami couldn't see. After stitching him up, she wrapped the bandages around it. After, she took off the gloves, threw them away, and put everything neatly back into the kit. Then she turned to her laptop and began typing again. She seemed to be looking for something and it was when she found it, Joey could be heard through the house.

"The phone line's been cut off!" Georgiana looked satisfied and turned it off and put it away.

"Why is it so important you get to Pegasus?" Yami asked, as she began to walk out. She turned to him, starring straight into his eyes and answered,

"It's not me that's so important," and she stepped out. There she found the group gathering around the phone examining it.

* * *

"What do you mean you were cut off?" Tea asked. 

"I mean, I was talking to someone, then I heard a cut, and the dial tone buzzed.

"But how could you be cut off, the phone's connection isn't damaged," Tristan asked.

"I cut him off," Georgiana explained calmly. Everyone looked at her surprised, until Serenity asked,

"Why did you do that?"

"Because, I'm pretty sure you weren't talking to who you wanted to talk to."

"What's that mean?" Joey shouted, picking Georgiana up by the collar threateningly.

"Yugi needs to see a doctor fast, and you just disconnected the phone line."

"He doesn't need to see anyone. I've handled his little operation and he's doing fine. The bullet didn't go too much into his arm, so I was able to take it out."

"How can you do that, only a certified doctor or sergeant knows how to do that," Serenity asked, knowing too well about the kinds of people who worked at a hospital.

"I've had to undergo the operation a few times myself and I know what sort of tools to use." When no one else asked her any questions, she continued.

"Now, listen and listen well. Under no circumstances is any one is to use the phone or any sort of communication device. And they are not to leave this building. Also, if anyone comes to the door, do not answer it and if they don't go away come tell me." Georgiana ordered, and went off into the other rooms. The group watched her with both suspicion and worry.

"Who is she again?" Joey asked, pointing to the door Georgiana had just walked past.

"Her name's Ana. Apparently she's a friend of Yugi's," Tea explained stiffly.

"Okay, but why were those guys at the park after her?" Tristan asked.

"Who knows?" Serenity said, quietly. Remembering her instructions, the others didn't use the phone or any of their cell phones. After a while the group had the place cleaned a little, and that's when Tea found a tape that was titled 'Play Me.'

"Tea come check this out, she called to her friends. A few seconds later the trio rushed into the room as Tea put in the tape. A man with security glasses appeared and began:

"**Hello Yugi Moto. This tape is a warning to you, to follow these commands.**

**#1: You are to meet us at the park at the stroke of midnight, alone.**

**#2: You are to hand the girl over to us, along with the _key_.**

**#3: You are to not communicate any of this information with anybody, especially Seto Kaiba.**

**If the following commands aren't met at the set time, someone dear to you is going to pay the price." Then the man stepped aside and revealed Mr. Moto tied to a chair, with a bandana covering his mouth.**

"Mr. Moto." Tea cried. And with that the tape finished. The group was speechless, but the silence was broken when Georgiana entered the room. They turned to see her looked both troubled and furious, but she wasn't the one who exploded.

* * *

After a couple of minutes Yugi woke up and found himself lying in his bed. 

"How did I get here?" Yugi mumbled as he tried to get up, but a sharp pain in his arm stopped him.

"_Take it easy,"_ Yami noted.

"Yami, what happened? How did I end up in my bed?"

"_Our friends drove us straight here, after the ambush."_

"Where's Georgiana?"

"_She's probably with the others?"_

Then, a shout was heard in another room.

"What do you mean, you can't do anything?"

"That must be Joey," Yugi said, trying to get up. He staggered his way through the house, until he found them all huddled in the visiting room. **(Aka, living room + also, he's staggering, because of the serum. Remember, it makes him numb.) **Joey had lifted Georgiana by the collar, and was red in the face.

"We have to get Yug's Grandpa back and you seem to have what they want, so you better cough it up!"

"That's not an option." Georgiana stated calmly.

"Joey, put her down," Yugi instructed, still staggering. The group turned to him, and Tea and Serenity came to help him stand.

"How are you feeling, Yugi?" Tristan asked, lightening the subject.

"Fine, we need to get to Kaiba, now!" Yugi heaved, feeling a sharp pain in moving his arm.

"We can't do that, Yugi. We have to get you, and your house, cleaned up first." Tristan argued.

"Seriously, guys, we have to drive Ana to Kaiba airlines, before 7 o'clock." Yugi said, worried.

"Yugi, it's 6:45. There's no way I'll make it on time." Georgiana sighed, frustrated, and wrestled out of Joey's grip. She left out of the room and walked away.

"Yugi, could you please explain this whole thing. I mean, who is she and why are there guys after her?" Tea asked.

"I don't know, and if I did I couldn't tell you," Yugi explained, but changed the subject.

"Did any of you find my grandpa?" The group searched for an answer, until Serenity mentioned,

"He should know."

"Okay, but Yugi, you may not like it," Joey admitted, picking up the remote and pressed 'Play.'

* * *

Meanwhile, Georgiana was back in Yugi's bedroom, typing up a storm on her lap top, until she pulled out a cell phone from one of her pockets. She dialed Kaiba's cell number and again he answered, in the menacingly voice, 

"Hello?"

"Kaiba, all we need is a little more time. And then we'll…"

"No, my offer still stands. Be here in 15 minutes or don't bother showing at all."

"But Kaiba…" but a hard click was heard on the receiver and Georgiana hissed with frustration.

"Fine, I tried to be polite," and with that she began typing faster. Until a window opened up with fancy lettering and a mechanical voice called,

"_Kaiba Airlines' main system,"_

Georgiana pulled out a tiny microchip and inserted it into her laptop. Then, the program on the chip opened up and a cartoon rabbit hopped out. **(If NE of u remember, it's the rabbit, Pegasus mentions w/ his duel w/ Kaiba)** It looked around and jumped onto the window that read, _Kaiba Airlines' main system. _She typed rapidly and suddenly it chuckled mischievously and began what looked like pulling out mechanical parts until it put a thumb up and smiled. Georgiana smiled, satisfied, and put her laptop away.

* * *

At Kaiba Airlines, a ruckus had begun. 

"What's going on? The system was working perfectly, seconds ago. What did you do?" Seto Kaiba threatened to his chief pilot.

"I have no idea sir. We were in control one minute, but then the system doesn't seem to be responding to our commands," The pilot answered.

"That's impossible. I want to know who's responsible for this." Kaiba hissed, furious.

"Seto!" a voice cried. It was Kaiba's younger brother, Mokuba, and he seemed utterly confused.

"What is it, Mokuba?" Kaiba asked.

"It's odd. Someone seemed to have hacked into the main system and uploaded a virus into the computers."

""Mokuba, you know very well, that Kaiba Corp always blocks out hackers of any sort, and our computers should delete any viruses or bugs ever heard of."

"I know and that's what _bugs_ me. I have the virus tracked down, if you want to see it."

"Show me?"

Mokuba opened a window which revealed a cartoon rabbit sticking its tongue out at them. Kaiba hissed, for he knew too well who the rabbit was.

"Pegasus."

* * *

"So what are we going to do, Yugi?" Joey asked, looking at his terrified friend. Yugi sat helplessly as he starred at the now blank TV screen. They had just watched the ransom video and were deciding what to do. 

"We should just give them what the want. Right, Yugi? That way we can get your grandpa, safe." Tristan assured. But Yugi couldn't answer. He felt his heart beat with terror, and his brain explode with questions. What was it that Georgiana had that they had wanted so badly? Also, what could he do? Georgiana was supposed to be in Domino city, but they got delayed. So now what was Yugi supposed to do?

"We're going," Georgiana answered coldly. The group turned to her, and Yugi asked,

"But Ana, what about Kaiba and…"  
"Don't worry about Kaiba, I've already taken care of him." She assured him, but Yugi wasn't convinced.

"Listen Yugi, I didn't mean to get your grandpa roped into all of this, so it's my responsibility to get him back safe and sound for you. So we're going to bet him back, I promise you."

**

* * *

So wat did u tink? A bit out there, but this is Yu-gi-oh. So those who have NE interest, pleez read+review. **


End file.
